


Wrapping Beca Up (A.K.A. Great Minds Think Alike)

by roseyruewritessometimes22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca hates Christmas shopping, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Romance, still finds the perfect gift for Kommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyruewritessometimes22/pseuds/roseyruewritessometimes22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the prompt by Mitchell_Beale_Posen "Beca doesn’t really know what to buy Kommissar for Christmas so she decides to wrap herself up as a present (with the help of Pieter or Chloe) and to propose to Kommissar on Christmas Eve. It’s up to you if Kommissar accepts it or puts Beca down." Beca hates Christmas shopping, but she still finds the perfect gift for her lady love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Beca Up (A.K.A. Great Minds Think Alike)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitchell_Beale_Posen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchell_Beale_Posen/gifts).



            “Please, please, please, please, please, please, please.”

            “No, no, no, no.”

            “Please.”

            “No.”

            “Please?”

            “No.”

            “Please!”

            “Chloe, _no_!”

            “Beca, come on, you can’t just say no! Hear me out,” Chloe whined as she pulled Beca to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. “Christmas shopping is _sooo_ much fun—“

            “See, I’m not going to listen to an argument riddled with lies. Christmas shopping is _not_ fun.”

            “But it will be, I promise,” Chloe swore, “please? Everyone else is going—you just can _not_ miss out on Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose Christmas shopping of all things. And it’ll be so much more fun than doing all your shopping online—“

            “But that’s what the internet is for,” Beca whined, “it allows me to lay around in my PJs and order whatever my little heart and bank account can afford to desire and not go out to face the masses,” she said, beginning to continue her way down the busy sidewalk. “The mall smells like farts and shitty cologne, there will be parents running around last minute shopping and being total idiots. I’d have to socially interact with retail workers Chloe, and I _hate_ socially interacting with retail workers. They get yelled at all day by literal assholes from hell, and I feel like it’s my responsibility to make up for all of that in one shopping experience and I just can’t handle it.”

            “You can’t possibly have found everything you needed online,” Chloe insisted, “not for everyone.”

            “Well, I have.”

            “You found presents for your mom and dad?”

            “Scented candles and neckties aren’t terribly hard to come by.”

            “Your aunt Karen?”

            “Yes.”

            “Uncle Steve?”

            “Mm-hmm.”

            “Cousin David?”

            “He’s a creep and he lives in Minnesota, he’s not on the list.”

            “You found presents for every single member of the Bellas?”

            “Yes ma’am.”

            “Well did you find something for Mina?”

            That stopped Beca in her tracks, Chloe stopping right behind her. Beca turned and looked at her ginger-haired friend and bit her lip. “Well. _actually_. Now that you mention it…no, I haven’t quite found a present for her yet.”

            Chloe gave her a theatrical gasp. “Why Beca, I’m shocked! You mean to tell me that the vast glory and wonder of the internet has failed you?”

            “It hasn’t failed me,” Beca insisted, “I just…nothing seems right. Everything I think of just feels completely stupid. I mean with Jess, I could just get him a t-shirt and call it a day, but that’s nothing like what I want to give Mina.”

            “Well, what do you _want_ to give her?” Chloe asked as she linked her arm with Beca’s.

            “I don’t know! I mean, it’s just something that…I’ll know it when I see it, you know?”

            “And the best way to see it is to…”

            Beca sighed, “Fine. I’ll go Christmas shopping.”

            “Yay!” Chloe near-screamed as she jumped in place, shaking Beca violently. “Oh you’re gonna love it, and we are going to find the absolute perfect gift for Mina!”

_________________________________________________________

            “Ugh! I hate this _fucking_ mall!” Beca screamed as she, Chole, and Fat Amy walked side by side out of a JCPennys, “I hate that fucking store! I hate all these fucking _people_!”

            “Oh come on Beca, don’t be like that,” Fat Amy soothed, “you can’t blame corporate America just because you suck at expressing your feelings through material things, or words, or body language, or interpretive dance, or telepathy.”

            “No one can express their feelings through telepathy,” Beca dead panned.

            “Vulcans can, I think,” Fat Amy defended, “I saw a Spock on a poster on the ceiling of this guy I banged sophomore year. It was like that poster could telepathically tell me not to orgasm so I’d never feel I could justify sleeping with that guy again, and you know what, it worked. You just need to be a Spock, Beca. Just, don’t tell Mina not to orgasm, that might not help in your situation.”

            “That is not how that works, that’s not how any of that works!” Stacie exclaimed, heels clicking rapidly as she stormed between Fat Amy and Beca, arms filled with shopping bags, rushing forward to the next store.

            “Is she a…?” Chloe asked.

            “Oh yeah,” Fat Amy verified, “she’s a huge closet Trekkie. Got a Spock on her ceiling too.”

            Beca shook her head. “See, these are things I didn’t need in my life right now, this is why I hate Christmas shopping. In the last six hours I haven’t found anything for Mina and Christmas is in two freaking days. Mina’s flying in from Germany to see me on Christmas. Me. She’s skipping Christmas with her family and everything and— _God_ , I just suck.”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Beca, you do not suck,” Chloe insisted. “You’ve been all around this crazy mall trying so hard to find the perfect gift for Mina, and yeah you didn’t find anything but that doesn’t mean you won’t figure something out and Bec…I mean, God, I don’t even know why I have to explain this to you but Mina doesn’t need a present from you. _You_ are her present; she’s flying across the world, skipping out on Christmas with her family, to come see you. She could show up and find you empty handed and she wouldn’t think a thing of it. What you guys have is beyond presents, and fronts, and insecurities, she knows that, and I think you do too.”

            Beca stopped dead in her tracks, literally Chloe and Fat Amy were almost certain she’d actually died because she stopped breathing for a moment.

            “Beca? What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, about to start patting her best friend’s back to encourage some form of oxygen intake.

            A huge grin spread across Beca’s face and she took in a deep breath before saying, “I am so stupid. I know _exactly_ what to get. Guys,” she said, looking between her friends, “it’s gonna be _perfect_.”  
___________________________________________________________  


            The flight from Germany to America had been a long one, filled with people desperately trying to either get home, or get away for Christmas. Mina could count on both hands how many screaming, tyrant children she’d encountered, and no longer needed a single finger to count how many children she wanted to have—little goblins, every last one of them.

            But now she was almost _home_. Yes, she was away from Germany, away from her family, but that…that hadn’t felt like home to her in a long time. She loved her family and she always would, and there weren’t any less important to her now than they’d ever been, but somehow, that tiny little apartment nestled between the “up-and-coming” white “Kanye” who blasted his cover songs at ungodly hours and begged Beca to listen to every recording he made with his laptop microphone and recorder app, and the angry Russian couple that bowled in their living room, because that’s a reasonable way to handle stress, was actually home to her.

            Beca was there. And that was all she needed, just Beca, and suddenly that stupid apartment was all she needed in all the world.

            Mina rushed almost forgot to collect her suitcase once her flight landed, she actually walked right past baggage claim, and was almost to the exit when she realized her mistake, made in her eagerness to get home.

            Once she had her luggage in tow, rolling steadily behind her, she was able to hail a cab and finally make her way to the large apartment complex filled with tiny little apartments. The elevator was still broken, of course, so she took the stairs, smoothly gliding at a pace that got her up quickly, but also (hopefully) didn’t cause her to start sweating like a pig. She didn’t exactly want the first thing greeting her tiny Maus to be BO. So she trekked up seven flights of stairs and down the long hallway, brushing past strangers, and nodding to the few familiar faces she saw in the stairwells and hall. And then finally, she was at apartment 756B. She pulled out the key she hadn’t used in what felt like far too long, and pushed open the door to see Christmas decorations everywhere—cards and paper snowflakes were taped to the walls (because there was no way in hell Beca was getting her security deposit back anyway), Christmas music was playing from an iPhone speaker, and there was a tree decked out in every cheesy Christmas ornament from dancing snowmen to creepy looking Santa’s.

            But none of that was much noticed by Mina, whose eyes fell on the person standing directly in front of the Christmas tree. Well, less standing, and more so propped up in front of the tree.

            Beca, in all her glory, wrapped up entirely in red and green wrapping paper that stopped at her shoulders, and a huge red bow slapped over her chest.

            “What is this, tiny Maus?” Mina asked, a stifled laugh causing a slight quiver in her voice as she tried her best to assess the situation, to understand what exactly was going through her girlfriends head.

            “Merry Christmas!” Beca exclaimed, and then laughed nervously as her face went bright red, nearly matching the bow on her chest. “Oookay, I’m, I’m an idiot, but just let me explain.”

            Mina could only nod as she bit her lip to keep from smiling too much at this, ridiculous, yet wholly endearing sight, for fear she may fluster the smaller girl to a point that she wouldn’t ever tell Mina what exactly was going on.

            “So, I couldn’t think of anything to get you for Christmas. At first I thought it was because everything in the world, literally just sucked so much that it didn’t deserve to be given to anyone for Chirstmas. And then once I realized that was just a bit too improbable, I figured it must just be me who sucks at this stuff. And then…well, Chloe sort of talked some sense into me.” Beca took a deep breath, face flaming as she looked Mina in the eyes. “Mina. I love you. I mean I really fucking love you, oh my God, I can’t even begin to accurately describe how much. But it’s a lot. And, and, I just—I realized we don’t need any presents, because we just need each other and so I, I kind of talked Fat Amy…well, asked and she immediately gave herself up as tribute…into wrapping me up so I could sort of, give…myself…to…well…” She gulped. “You.”

            Mina grinned. “So you are my Christmas present?”

            “Exactly!” and then, as if thinking she’d said the wrong thing, “No! Shit, I mean yes! But that’s—I’m not—I haven’t explained—oh God damnit just feel up my freaking bow!” Beca blurted out.

            Releasing hold of her suitcase, Mina crossed the room and began examining the bow over Beca’s chest. At first there didn’t seem to be any reason to closely examine the cherry red plastic, until she realized something was taped inside, hidden in the very center of the bow. She carefully fingered through the multiple strands of ribbon to pull out a small velvet box, and immediately her heart began pounding in her ears, and she looked to meet Beca’s gaze.

            “Maus? Is this?”

            “Marry me. I’m, I am asking you to marry me, I just can’t get down on one knee in this stuff. I didn’t exactly think this part all the way through, like if you’d hit traffic I would probably have died in here,” Beca said, and then, “Oh god! Like not like I didn’t think asking you all the way through, that was a no brainer! I mean, not no brainer as if it’s stupid, but no brainer as in its stupid to not think we should get married…Shit! Sorry! You haven’t said anything yet, and you don’t have to, like I won’t think you’re stupid if you don’t think this is the right time and—“

            Mina, smiling as big as she wanted to now, leaned forward, wrapping arms around Beca’s back to keep her standing upright as the taller woman pressed a kiss to her lips, silencing her precious, ridiculous tiny Maus.

            “You absolute silly, silly Maus,” Mina said, “do you want to know what I got you for Christmas?”

            Beca nodded, remaining painfully silent as she tried to assess whether this was an oncoming “yes” or “no”.

            Pulling back, and digging into the pocket of her winter coat, Mina withdrew a matching small velvet box. With a box in each hand she used her thumbs to flip them both open, revealing two beautiful engagement rings, and she extended the one she’d purchased towards Beca, so she could finally see.

            “I believe you Americans say, “great minds think alike”, no?”

            “Oh my God,” Beca breathed. And then her eyes went wide and she started bouncing as much as she could in place without falling over, “Oh my God oh my God yes! Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes!” she began leaning forward to kiss Mina, and would have fallen had Mina not stepped forward and hugged her…well, now fiancée…tightly, planting kisses in her hair before looking down at her.

            “So, would you perhaps like to be unwrapped now, tiny Maus?” Mina asked.

            Beca looked up at her, newfound confidence shining in her eyes as she said, “That’s the most ingenious part of my plan—you say no, you get to unwrap me and we have awesome ‘we can still make this work’ sex. You say yes, you get to unwrap me, and we have awesome ‘we just got engaged hell yeah’ sex. See, the thing is,” Beca looked around as if there could be passersby overhearing her, when they were in fact very alone in her little apartment, “I, am completely naked under this wrapping paper.”

            Smiling brighter than ever before, Mina pulled Beca even closer, and inch by steady inch, completely unraveled her ridiculous, incredible fiancée.


End file.
